


Third Star To The Left

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Two and a Number [23]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Gundam Wing
Genre: Cultural Differences, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Wakka and his newfound, impetuous (but cute) Blitzball player had brought a young woman in from the surf when they had come back to the village.
Series: Two and a Number [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/565361
Kudos: 3





	Third Star To The Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokorodaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorodaki/gifts), [Adrititanic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Adrititanic).



> Character Roulette Meme: #3 (Yuna (Final Fantasy X)) & #4 (Relena Peacecraft (Gundam Wing))  
> Two and a Number Meme: Prompt 72: Mislead

Wakka and his newfound, impetuous (but cute) Blitzball player had brought a young woman in from the surf when they had come back to the village. Yuna had saw her out of the corner of her eye during the Summoning, swathed in white, with hair lighter than Yuna's, but not nearly anything as pale as the young Blitzer's chocobo-yellow. She had watched, Yuna thought, leaning against the posts that made up the door of the Lodge, but by the time the Summoning was over and Yuna could look, the lady in white had vanished. Back inside, maybe.

The townspeople had demanded her attention, after. She hadn't been able to disappoint them, even though she had wanted desperately to rest.

She did see her again later though, around the village fire.

Dinner was a community affair, and it would have been strange if someone were visiting and not present, so Yuna had been sure she would see her. And she did.

She stayed near the Crusader's tent and picked at her fish, lodge members talking to her occasionally, and of course the townspeople wanted Yuna's attention for much of the meal. But she could look. She could watch.

The stranger was.. even stranger than Wakka's blond friend, cute as he was. At least he wore things that could blend in, and he looked like he belonged here, somewhere. The young woman, on the other hand, wore a stark white outfit, fringed in gold. Her pants were white and tight-fitted, though her boots were black-- and Yuna thought they were boots, for all they climbed up to her knees, higher than any boots she had ever seen before. Her jacket was long, the hem brushing the tops of them, and there were buttons on it for her to close it in front, but she wore it open. She wore two types of shirts underneath it, or it looked like she did; one covered just her torso, and that was a dark gray, but the shirt beneath it that covered her chest and throat was white, too.

There was some sort of strange adornment around her neck. Yuna had no context for it; she had never seen anything like it before.

But her skin was pale and her eyes were ocean blue, and her hair was a flaxen color even in the dim light that reached her, the forelocks braided and pulled back to tie together at the back of her head. She looked really elegant. A little like some sort of priest, maybe? She didn't know.

Yuna managed to slip over to her later in the meal, although the woman was still picking somewhat delicately at another fish. White gloves were tucked into a dark belt at her waist, beneath the jacket. "Hello."

The woman looked up, and Yuna got a good look at her face. She couldn't have been older than Yuna herself, except maybe by a year? They could easily pass for the same. "Good evening," the young woman greeted. Yuna listened to her and the accent that pierced her even sharper than Wakka's had, when they had first met. Tidus' own accent was heavily northern, something she had heard many times in Bevelle as a child, and it was somehow less sharp than this. This was... elegant. The voice the Maesters used, she thought. She hadn't heard them speak in ten years, but those were voices not easily forgotten. She was a Summoner, after all.

"Wakka said he pulled you out of the water off the coast of Besaid.. the Crusaders did not think you'd wake up."

Her lips quirked up into a smile, soft but a little.. false, somehow. Distant. "I've had worse things than a little salt-water try to put me out. It's alright. I'm awake now, and that's all that matters."

Yuna considered her, and then bowed. "I'm Yuna. I'm a summoner."

The girl watched her back, blue eyes dancing. "I saw. That was.. quite something, earlier." She sat her fish to the side, and pulled out.. a square of cloth from the pocket on her breast, cleaning her hands as she stood up. Then she offered Yuna another smile, and the bow of her head, and she gripped both sides of her jacket and...

Oh! A bow! A very strange bow, but a bow nevertheless. "I am Relena Pea-- Relena Darlian. It is good to make your acquaintance, Miss Yuna."

"Relena," Yuna tried to repeat, hesitating. The way she strung the letters together was strange to her, and it took a few moments to parse them. "I am glad to meet you, Relena. Are you enjoying your stay here in Besaid?"

Relena pursed her lips. "I haven't seen much of it, yet. But it looks like a beautiful place; the village is very nice. There are some fine craftsmen here, by the looks of things. And the people are nice. Very helpful. I... several people have offered to buy my clothes in exchange for something more hospitable."

Yuna tipped her head. "Do you not want something different? Those must be very warm.."

Relena laughed quietly, a sound like ringing bells. "You would think so, wouldn't you? But these are all I have from home right now, and the material is very light, good for all weathers. I can breathe right through everything except the jacket."

Yuna nodded, though her mind caught on a different set of words than she had been expecting. "Are you far from home, then, Relena?"

The mirth fled in a heartbeat, and she ached for its loss. Relena tipped her jaw to glance at the sky. "..it seems to me I am very far from home, Lady Yuna. Though the offers for a change in wardrobe are nice, I... would like to go home, if I am able. As soon as I am able."

Yuna thought she would too, if she were lost. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Relena looked like she was considering it, but before she could choose one way or the other, a villager called out to Yuna, and she had to excuse herself to go attend to them.

They would be leaving the village tomorrow, in the end. Yuna would extend the invitation for Relena to travel on their boat so she might find someone who was looking for her, or who she knew, or any way to get her home at all.

She rather hoped Tidus would be coming too; she was looking forward to seeing some more of him, and what's more, she had recognized the insignia he carried; the Zanarkand Abes. It was the same thing her father's guardian Jecht had worn, though she thought his had been a tattoo where Tidus' was a pendant and wardrobe design. It was hard to say for certain; she didn't remember it moving when he had let her touch it.


End file.
